Umbrella
by Ms. Bear
Summary: Hello, my name is Hyuuga Hinata and this is the story of how my life changed, just because I gave a bluehaired, onyxeyed stranger my umbrella. Hina? Pairings change!
1. First Days

**Chapter 1: **First Days

I saw him sitting on the park bench in the pouring rain. His navy hair was wet and plastered to his face. He didn't say anything as I propped my blue kitty umbrella on the bench so that it shielded him from the rain. He just looked up at me and then went back to staring at the ground. Then I continued on my way home, wondering how I was going to explain why I was soaking wet to Father and Neji-niisan.

---

When I finally got home, I was soaked and shivering. I practically ran inside, thanking whatever god decided to send Father, Hanabi, and Neji grocery shopping. I jogged upstairs to my room and shed my clothes, hopping into the steamy shower and letting the water wash all the cold away. I leaned my forehead against the blue ceramic tile, and images of the boy in the rain ran through my head. Why was he all alone out in the rain? And who was he? I just sighed and pushed the thoughts of the blue-haired boy out of my head. Right now I had to finish taking my shower and get my stuff ready for my first day at Neji's public school tomorrow.

---

Hanabi and I have been homeschooled our whole lives. I had finally decided that I wanted to go to a public school, and Father said that I could go, as long as I went to the school that Neji went to. I'm happy and nervous at the same time. I'm just glad I'm going to have Neji-niisan with me, or else I'll probably get lost.

---

I'm lost. Really lost. So much for Neji-niisan helping me. I lost track of him 20 minutes ago. This can't get any--

"OOF!" --worse. I ran into something, and I fell back, cracking my head on the tile floor of the hallway. All I saw were onyx eyes and navy-blue hair...then darkness.

**End**

Yuki: Well this is a SasuHina if you didn't already figure it out :)


	2. Bad Days

**Chapter 2: **Bad Days

All I can see is darkness. All I can feel is pain. My head is throbbing.

"Ugh" I moaned. Light seeped through the darkness, and I saw the face of a woman.

"Oh, you're awake!" the woman exclaimed. She rushed to check my pulse and flashed some light in my eyes. I sat up and immediatly laid back down, feeling dizzy.

"You'll be a bit dizzy," Shizune (it was the name on her nametag) explained. "You hit your head pretty hard!"

"Where am I?" I asked, slowly sitting back up, the dizziness gone. I felt the back of my head and winced as I came in contact with a huge goose-egg of a bump.

"You're in the Nurse's Office, my office" Shizune answered. "You're the new student, right? Neji's cousin?"

"Yes," I said.

"Some first day, huh?" she laughed. I giggled with her, despite the pain in my head.

"Heh, yeah," She handed me two little red pills and a cup of water.

"Here, these should help the pain and eventual migraine," Shizune stated.

"Thanks," I mumbled, taking the pills.

"I'm not the one you should be thanking. Your boyfriend's the one that brought you here," I choked on the pills as water spewed from my mouth.

"B-B-B-BOYFRIEND?!" I squeaked, after dislodging the pills from my trachea. My eyes were most likely bugging out of my skull. Shizune looked shocked.

"Oh, he wasn't your boyfriend? No?" I shook my head hysterically. Wait a minute...

"Wait, an onyx-eyed, navy blue-haired guy?" I asked, thoughts flashing to the rainy day at the park and that slight flash of the same boy in the hallway before she blacked out.

"Yes, he came in with you in his arms like a knight in shining armor!" Shizune sighed dreamily as I blushed bright red. "Of course the blond behind him screaming that he was a baka for hurting you kind of took away from the romantic effect" she muttered. She sighed. "Anyway, he explained that you ran into him and hit your head on the floor when you fell back. He stayed with you while I checked on you, but I had to make him go back to class after a while"

"Oh..."I whispered, still blushing. He had waited to see if I was okay? The stranger I met in the rain? Did he know who I was? ...Was it even the same guy? "Um...should I go to class now or..."

"No your father is coming to get you. Go rest at home Hinata. Ice your head and get some sleep." Shizune instructed. "Come back tomorrow, and start your first day over...without hitting your head, please" she laughed. I laughed too. I laid back on the cot and looked out the window, staring at the changing trees shedding their beautiful multicolored leaves.

Waiting for my father to get here, I started to doze off, thinking of the stranger who had my umbrella.

---

"Hm, Little Brother, I didn't think you were the one to have a blue Hello Kitty umbrella,"

"Shut up Itachi!" Uchiha Sasuke grabbed the umbrella out of his older brother's hands and glared at him.


	3. Stay Home Days

**Chapter 3: **Stay-Home Days

"Neji-niisan, you can stop fussing over me now," I laughed. Neji fluffed my pillows and blew on my chicken soup before shoving a spoonful in my mouth.

"I can't. It's my fault that this happened!" he exclaimed.

"No it's not," I said around the spoon, taking the ice pack off my head.

"Don't try comforting me, Hinata-chan! This is so my fault! And don't take that ice pack off Missy; you have a nasty bump on your head!" Neji gently put the ice pack back in place and sighed, sitting back in his chair. I groaned and laid back down.

"Neji-niisan, you have a date with Tenten tonight, you're not staying home!" I said forcefully, setting him with one of _those_ looks. Neji gulped.

"Okay, okay! But I'm inviting a friend over to watch you," he decided. I gaped at him.

"A _babysitter_?! You're having me _babysat_?!"

"It's either that or I shove soup down your throat 24/7," Neji stared at me. "Which one?" he asked. I grumbled and sank further into my bed, glaring at Neji. He smiled and went off somewhere to call his friend. Ugh, I wasn't even sick! I hit my head...God, you'd think I'd had a massive clot in my brain or something...jeeze.

--

As I was lying in bed dozing off I could hear the door bell ringing. Grumbling, I stuffed my head into my pillow, trying to block out the sound. Eventually the noise stopped and I drifted off to sleep

--

I woke up to my bird, Pochi, squawking. I looked around and couldn't see her. That was weird. I got up out of bed carefully and walked towards where the squawking was coming from. My closet.

"Pochi?" I whispered. A squawk answered me. Who put Pochi in my closet?!

"Your bird was annoying me so I put it in your closet," a voice came from the corner of the room. I turned to yell at the person but froze. A boy with blue hair and onyx eyes sat in a chair in the corner, a blue hello kitty umbrella folded up in his lap.

-Thump-

END

Yuki: sorry i haven't been on much guys. I'm grounded and i barely had enough time to get this up while i was sneaking on xD


	4. Annoying Days

**Chapter 4:** Annoying Days

I woke up in my bed. Pochi was curled up next to my head chewing on a piece of my hair. I looked at her and then at my umbrella that was propped up against the chair in the corner. It wasn't a dream. I sat up, and Pochi jumped up onto my head. I giggled and took her off my head and into my hands. I smoothed the feathers on her head and gave her a kiss on her beak. I placed her onto my headboard where she was usually perched and walked out my door despite her squawking.

It was time to find that boy and give him a piece of me and Pochi's minds!

--

Neji sat in his car making out with Tenten when his cell phone started ringing. Sighing he answered it.

"This is Neji,"

__

"Neji **BUZZZZ **insane! Stupid **BUZZZZ** bit me and now I'm bleeding! **BUZZZZZZZ **Yelling! **BUZZZ **Screaming! SQUAWKING!!**BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**"

(A/N: like my static? buuuuuuuuuzzz xD)

The call disconnected. Neji cursed and damned the bad reception in the area they were in. Putting his seatbelt on he motioned to Tenten to put hers on too. At her questioning look he explained.

"That was Sasuke. I think Hinata bit him or something,"

--

I walked downstairs to see the boy yelling into the phone about my 'stupid bird' biting him. I watched as he sighed and cursed at his phone and put it in his pocket angrily. I looked at his arms and saw scratches and claw marks from Pochi. That's what you get asshole. I crossed my arms and stomped down the rest of the stairs. He looked over at me and rolled his eyes like he didn't want to deal with me.

"What do you want girl?" he asked, even though he didn't care.

"What I want is to know why you would even think of putting my baby in the closet!!" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't know humans gave birth to mutant bird babies," he said sarcastically.

"Why you!" I walked over and whacked him over the head with my hand. "How dare you put a living creature in a confined space like that! That's called animal cruelty!"

"And what you just did is called assault, little girl," the boy said rubbing his head where I hit him. Little girl?! How dare he!

"I'll have you know I'm 16!" I exclaimed.

"I'll have you know I'm 17," he smirked. Why that little UGH!

"You…you!" I shook my fist at him.

"Me…me?" he was enjoying this, I could tell. That smug little…

"Just go home! I can take care of myself!" I yelled.

"Sorry girl, no can do. I owe Neji a favor, and as much as I hate it, babysitting you is that favor,"

"AGH!" I couldn't take it anymore. I stomped back up the stairs.

"By the way, my name's Sasuke," he called after me.

"Bite me!" I yelled back. I heard him chuckling downstairs. Grrr….I hate him. I marched back into my room and slammed my door as hard as I could behind me. Jumping onto my bed I held my pillow to my face and screamed.

--

Yuki: woohoo! 2 chapters in 2 days! Awesome xD


	5. School Days

Yuki: I just thought I should point out some of my favorite reviewers so far: _Black White and Inbetween_. Oh my gaaaaawd your reviews on this story and my other ones crack me up. And: _Kawaiiitahina123_ who has reviewed every single chapter I think. Dude you're awesome! Anyway xD back to the story…hm…-looks at the floor to see a suspicious Sasuke-looking lump of blankets- Sasuke…get back into the computer -Sasuke pops his head out-

Sasuke: No

Yuki: Yes

Sasuke: No

Yuki: -sighs and pulls Pochi out of the computer- Sic him girl.

Pochi: SQUAWK!

Sasuke: AAAAHHH! -runs into computer, Pochi chasing after him-

Yuki: ahem…anyway -starts typing-

Chapter 5: School Days

I woke up dreading school the next day. Sasuke the butthead was gone, thank God. But I had a feeling Neji would be interrogating me about the whole thing. Sighing, I went into my bathroom to fill up Pochi's water bowl. Looking at my face in the mirror I sighed and brushed my fingers through my short blue hair. Maybe public school wasn't such a good idea after all. Taking the filled water bowl, I set it on my desk, petting Pochi. I smiled as her little tongue came out to lap up a few gulps. She twittered happily, flapping her wings. I laughed and walked over to my closet to pick out what I would wear today. I stared. My closet was covered in bird crap.

"Pochiiiiiiiii!" I whined. She cocked her head to the side, trying to look at me upside down. The only thing in my closet that was not pooped on was a pair of dark blue jeans and a purple tank top with a black star on it. I sighed and carefully took the items off their hangers, quickly grabbing a pair of purple sandals out of the disgusting closet too. I turned to Pochi to see her looking ashamed. I sighed.

"Oh Pochi, it's not your fault. You were stuck in that closet by that annoying boy. This is his fault not your's," I patted her head and walked into my bathroom to take a shower and get ready. I was not touching that closet, Neji could do that. He was home sick today because apparently Tenten had mono. Now he has it too. Nothing to do today but clean up nasty bird poop. Payback for having that asshole babysit me. Haha, have fun Neji-niichan!

--

After I showered and dressed, I wrote Neji a quick note asking him to do me a favor and clean my closet. I, of course, didn't elaborate on the details. I stuck the hot pink post-it to his door, grabbed my backpack and headed for the bus stop.

--

The reason I didn't take the bus my first day was because my father had drove me to school. He had taken half a personal day to do so. But now he figured I could take the bus.

I neared the bus stop, which was at the end of my street on the corner, and saw three other people standing there. I knew the girl with the blond hair up in 4 ponytails. Her name was Temari and she used to babysit me when I was smaller. She smiled at me when she noticed me and started waving.

"Hina! Hina! Oh my gawd! Hina!" she squealed as I got closer.

"I think she sees you Temari," the hooded boy next to her stated. She glared at him and whacked him over the head.

"Hi Temi," I greeted her, smiling. She squealed and glomped me.

"Hina's coming to school with me! Woohoo!"

"Temari she needs to breathe," the hooded boy reminded her.

"Oh, oops," Temari laughed, letting me go. I smiled at her. "Hina's coming on the bus with us! Hina's coming on the bus with us!" she sang. The two boys with her stared at her, shaking their heads. The hooded boy looked at me and held out a hand.

"Hey the name's Kankuro, I'm her brother," he introduced himself. I kindly took his hand and shook it. He pointed a finger to the red-haired boy behind him that seemed to be in his own little world. "That's our little bro Gaara," he explained. "He doesn't talk much," I nodded. Temari was still singing her little song about me coming to school with her. I looked at the yellow bus as it came around the corner and stopped to let us on. I got on and sat in a seat with Temari. Kankuro and Gaara sat in front of us. I stared as a hand reached over the seat in front of us and dropped my cell phone into my hands. What the…? I looked at my backpack to see that the pocket that usually had my cell phone in it had a huge hole in it. It must've fallen out. Smiling, I took out one of my hot pink post-its and a pen. Scribbling a quick thank-you on the post-it, I folded it and reached a hand over the seat, dropping it into the red-head's lap. I think his name was Gaara…Yeah that was it. A little while later the post-it came back.

__

No Problem

I smiled. What a nice guy. I stared out the window for the rest of the ride.

--

After saying bye to Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara, I put my things into my locker and walked to my homeroom.

Giving the teacher my note, I walked into the back after seeing Gaara. I smiled as I sat at the desk next to him. The students that were there stared at me like I was a giant squid with wings (A/N: don't ask xD I have no clue where that came from). Gaara glanced at me for a second before returning to staring out the window. It was then I noticed that every single desk around Gaara was empty except the one I was sitting in. Hm…I guess Gaara looks kind of scary to other people. I shrugged. Oh well. I liked him. If it wasn't for him, my cell phone would be in a sewer drain somewhere and father would never get me another one.

--

As soon as the homeroom bell rang, I gathered my books and headed to my first class. Just guess who I had to sit next to in Biology? Yup you guessed it.

"No way!" I growled as I sat in the seat next to the asshole known as Uchiha Sasuke.

"Why hello there Hinata," he said, smirking. I glared at him, drilling little evil holes in his little evil face. If looks could kill the little fucker would be bloody, dead, buried, and roasting in the pits of hell.

"I hate you,"

"I love you too babe," I twitched.

--

So the day went on without much more drama. I met a few new friends, a few new people I didn't like (Ino for example), and the stupid asshole (Uchiha Sasuke) that would not stop popping up at random places.

"Hey Hinata,"

"Oh my God," I whispered, palming my face in agony. The bastard just wouldn't leave me alone.

I just ignored him as I continued to walk towards my last class, Drama. I walked as fast as I could and glanced behind me. He was walking to the same room as I was! Did God not like me or something? Did I kill a baby or eat a puppy? Why was this happening to me?!

I entered the classroom, spotting my new friend Naruto in the corner of the room. He waved at me, and I smiled waving back. I walked over to the desk next to him and sat down.

"Hello Naruto," I said nicely.

"Hey Hina," he replied, flashing his big grin at me. Suddenly, Naruto turned and started yelling across the room to someone.

"Hey Sasuke-teme! Come sit next to me and Hina!"

My head crashed into the desk.

I looked at Naruto as if he was an insane monkey that just blew a bubble out of it's rear (A/N: again don't ask I'm just coming up with this stuff off the top of my head xD)

Then I looked up to see that smug SOB walking over here. He sat down in the desk next to me with smirk on his face.

I glared at him.

He winked at me.

I hate life.

END

Yuki: Oh yeah the chapters keep on coming! -dancing-


	6. Icky Days

Yuki: -dances- I like this story so far. If you're wondering why Hinata's kind of OOC, it's cause I hate weak wimpy Hinata. I'm convinced that if she wasn't in the real Naruto universe and was in high school, she would be like this. I like the powerful, kick ass Hinata! Anyway for those that are noticing some other people that seem interested in Hinata, be ready for some twists and turns! There will be some SasuHina and GaaHina! But there will be more! I've actually decided to see what happens to this story, I might change the pairing after all...who knows! I think a vote is in order. Since I'm on the fence about the pairing for this story, I'll see what you guys have to say.

So far these are the possible pairings(I will add more as more characters come in):

SasuHina:

GaaHina:

Vote my fans! Vote! Buwhahaha!

Chapter 6: Icky Days

Well, to make a crappy day even worse, I missed my bus. And it was raining. And I didn't have an umbrella. And I had misplaced my cell phone. This was just peachy. I was now officially soaked to the bone and shivering. I cursed the creator of public schools and wished that I had never ever convinced my father to let me go to one.

I sneezed. Oh great, now I was getting sick. This was nice. I sat on one of the benches at the front of the school, scowling. Could this day get any worse?

"Hey there," I looked up to see a raven haired young man that held a striking resemblance to the asshole known as Sasuke. Oh great, now I have strangers that look like him stalking me too. Does he have minions? I bet he does.

"Uh…hi?" I said awkwardly.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked politely. Hm, this guy was actually pretty nice. Not at all like the butthead.

"Um…" I couldn't really decide. He was a stranger.

"Oh, where are my manners?" he said. "My name's Itachi, nice to meet you…?" He was kind of cute…

"Hinata," I smiled and shook his hand. Really cute…

"Well Ms. Hinata," Like H.O.T!

"Just Hinata, no 'Ms.' please" I corrected him. He laughed. I swooned. The laugh of the gods.

"Well Hina-chan" Oh my God…he called me Hina-chan. Pinch meeeee! "Would you like a ride to your house?" His smile made me want to melt and seep into the cracks in the pavement. All I did was nod dumbly. "Well okay, my car's this way," He motioned for me to follow, and I did. God did he have a nice butt. Oh my God did I just think that?! Well…It is kind of true. Well…100 true actually. Ahem…anyway…

As I followed the god known as Itachi to his car, I was trying to calm myself. I had never gotten this heated up about a guy before. This was like…woah! I think it's love at first sight. I don't know…it's pretty close.

Not thinking, I bumped right into him when he stopped. I gasped, losing my balance, and began to fall. Itachi turned around and quickly gathered me into his arms.

"Someone's a bit clumsy, eh?" he chuckled. I blushed. My face was only a couple of inches away from him. Shaking my head I glared at him playfully.

"Well I wouldn't have fell if someone didn't stop,"

"We're at my car," he stated, laughing. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Well…well…yeah," I gave up. "You could put me down now," I said. Was he blushing?

"Oh yeah, haha," he carefully placed me down onto the ground. On the way to the passengers side of Itachi's car, I slipped in a puddle and fell backwards. Why does life always do this to me? As my head hit the asphalt I saw Itachi's horrified face above mine as he tried to revive me. Haha, I see stars. Hi stars!

"Hina-chan? Hinata? You okay? Answer me! Hinata?!"

I managed to mumble a 'no' as I slipped into unconsciousness.

Did I ever mention that I hated life?

END

Yuki: And now we add Itachi to the voting!

Possible Pairings:

SasuHina: 0

GaaHina: 0

ItaHina: 1(courtesy of yours truly xD)


	7. Uchiha Days

Yuki: Wow two chapters in one day, Yuki feels special! :D

Voting:

SasuHina: 0

GaaHina: 0

ItaHina: 1

New pairing available for voting at end of chapter!!

Chapter 7: Uchiha Days

I woke up in a warm bed. Really warm. Wait a second…was my bed moving? I cracked an eye open. Ow! My head! I squinted my eyes, trying to touch the back of my head. I couldn't. Something was holding my arms to my body. Both of my eyes shot open, to become face to bare chest with…

"ITACHI?!"

I think I screamed so loud I woke up the entire house. Where was I anyway? Wait that didn't' matter right now! I was in a bed with a bare-chested Itachi!! His eyes had shot open when I screamed, and now he was staring at me tiredly.

"Yes?"

"Wh-where am I?"

"You're…"

"ITACHI! WHAT HAPPENED I HEARD A SCREAM AND…" the door slammed open to reveal none other than Uchiha Sasuke armed with a bat. I hid my head in Itachi's chest. Oh. My. God. This was not happening. "IS THAT HINATA?!" he screamed. I shook my head.

"No it's not!" my yell was muffled by Itachi's chest. I turned to look at Sasuke. He was resembling a tomato at the moment. He held the bat like he would jump on the bed and attack Itachi with it at any minute. I squirmed under the covers uncomfortably. This was a situation that I did NOT want to be in right now. Itachi looked at me and squeezed my shoulder in reassurance.

"I was not aware that this was a friend of yours Sasuke," he said.

"I'm not!" I declared. "He stalks me," Itachi looked at me and then at Sasuke. Sasuke stared at me, mouth agape.

"I do not!" he exclaimed.

"He tried to kill my baby!" I shot back. Itachi stared at his brother shocked, his arm holding me tighter.

"First of all, it's not a baby. It's a fucking bird. Second of all, it wouldn't shut up and it tried to eat me," I stared at him. Yeah, big bad Pochi tried to eat you. Okay…

"I got to get home. I can't deal with this right now," I sighed, running a hand through my hair. My eyes shot open. "Oh my God! How long was I here?! I have to get home! Oh my God! Everyone's probably worried! Neji's probably pulling his hair out!!" I jumped out of Itachi's embrace and off the bed, trying to find my shoes.

"He's only pulled out 7 so far," I froze mid-shoe search and looked at Sasuke.

"What?"

"He's been looking for you for 3 hours," I gaped at him.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" I screamed. He looked at me.

"Well when I see you and my brother in bed I don't usually think of your brother. Well, other than he'll probably kill Itachi if he finds out." I heard Itachi snort behind me, still in bed.

"As if," he mumbled. I laughed. Running over to his side of the bed, I gave him a kiss on the cheek. That earned a cheeky smile from Itachi and a gaping look from Sasuke. He pointed at Itachi and then at me, stuttering and making weird noises. I grabbed my backpack after putting on my shoes and ran out of Itachi's room, down the stairs, and out the door. After 10 minutes of full out sprinting in a random direction I realized I had no clue where the hell I was. Great. I'm lost now. I let out a long scream of frustration and sat in front of the gate of a random house. It was getting dark. This sucked.

"Um…can I help you miss, un?" a voice asked from the other side of the gate. I sprang up and turned around.

"Oh thank God! A person!" I sang happily. The young man on the other side of the gate had long blond hair in a ponytail, his bangs covering one side of his face. He had black sweat pants on and a black T-shirt. "Do you know where I am right now?" I asked him hopefully.

" Oonagi Mansion, un," the blond stated.

"Oh," I sighed. I had no clue where that was.

"Um, miss. Are you lost, un?" he asked.

"My name's Hinata,"

"Oh, Deidara, un," (A/N: bet ya'll didn't see that coming xD)

"And, yes. I am lost," I said sadly. Deidara looked at me for a second.

"Um, Hinata, un. If you want I could drive you around and see if you recognize anything," he suggested. I smiled.

"That's a great idea!" I exclaimed. "If that isn't too much trouble," I added. He shook his head.

"No trouble, un," he said. I smiled happily and skipped through the gates as he pressed a button to open them. He led me to his garage and we got into one of his cars, backing out of a rear entrance to the mansion and into the streets.

--

Sasuke sighed as he sat next to a hysterical Neji on a couch in the Hyuuga mansion.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE'S GOOOOONE!" he sobbed. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Tenten comforted her boyfriend on the other side of him.

"She's not gone," Sasuke tried. "She's just…not here," he handed Neji a box of tissues.

"The box is purple!" he cried. "PURPLE WAS HER FAVORITE COLOR!" he screamed. Tissues flew everywhere as he took them all out and cuddled the box. "WAAAAAAAAAAH! HINATA COME HOME!"

--

"Achoo!" I let out a sneeze as Deidara laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Someone must be talking about you," he explained.

"Yeah…probably," I muttered. Probably the asshole known as Sasuke. Suddenly I saw headlights coming towards the drivers side window at full speed.

"DEIDARA LOOK OUT!"

**CRAAAAAAAASH**

END

Yuki: ooooooooh Yuki is an evil evil person! Sorry people! Deidara is now available to be voted on!!

SasuHina: 0

GaaHina: 0

ItaHina: 1

DeiHina: 0


	8. Hospital Days

SasuHina: 3

GaaHina: 4

ItaHina: 5 (Yuki: -dances-)

DeiHina: 2

Chapter 8: Hospital Days

Is it me or do I keep waking up in beds that I'm not familiar with? It was just a thing that seemed to be happening lately. It was very strange actually. Where was I anyway? I looked around. An insistent beeping echoed in the room. I stared at the heart rate machine. Evil beeping thing. Looking around I knew that I was in a hospital. The white walls and sterile smell were a dead giveaway. Besides the evil beeping machine, which also gave it away. I sighed and turned a bit, wincing at the sudden sharp pain in my abdomen. I lifted the sheets to see that I was bandaged there. Great. I looked down to see Neji sleeping next to my bed. I looked at him sadly, taking my hand and brushing some of his brown hair out of his peaceful face.

"Mmm Hinata," he mumbled. Poor Neji-niichan. First he has to clean my yucky closet, then go crazy looking for me, then go to the hospital. Suddenly I remembered something.

"Deidara!" I yelled. Neji flew 5ft into the air, eyes wide.

"What? Who? Where?" he screamed, arms flailing. He looked at me. "HINATA!" he cried, glomping me.

"Oomph! Neji…need…oxygen!" I gasped out. He let go and started to tear up.

"H-Hinata I thought you were DEEEEAAAAAAD!" he wailed. I blinked.

"Well…I'm not," I stated.

"Obviously," he rolled his eyes at me. I looked at him.

"Hey, Neji?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…what happened to the guy I was in the car with?" I asked, worried about Deidara's safety.

"He's fine, un," a cheerful voice came from the doorway. I looked up and squealed.

"Deidara! You're okay!" I carefully took out my IV and jumped out of bed, careful of my side. I walked over as fast as I could and hugged him. His arm was in a splint and his face was a bit bruised, but he was okay. Neji gaped at the scene.

"HANDS OFF MY SISTER BLONDIE!!" he screamed, arms flailing wildly. Deidara and I stared at him.

"Is he okay, un?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's just being Neji,"

--

So…I'm in a wheelchair to take pressure off of my side wound. The cool thing about all this is that Dei-kun (what I call him now that we've become friends) is transferring to my school! And he gets the pleasure of wheeling my butt around all day. Haha.

Itachi called my house yesterday. He wanted to know how I was doing. He's so nice. The door bell rings. I wheel over to answer it, hearing Deidara through the door.

"Hina-chan, un! It's movie night, I brought the popcorn and snacks, un!" I laughed as I opened the door and was assaulted by the hyperness that was Dei-kun.

"I got the movie Dei-kun!" I held up The Hills Have Eyes, and Deidara's visible eye widened.

"Ewwww scary movie, un! Dei don't like scary movies, un!" he whined pathetically, pouting his lip.

"Don't worry Dei, I'll protect you," I laughed.

"Yeah," he snorted. "Big bad wheelchair Hinata to the rescue!" We both collapsed in a fit of giggles.

--

Deidara was clinging to me for dear life, his face buried in my neck. It was nice. A couple of times during the movie I would suddenly scream and scare the hell out of him.

Suddenly the lights went out.

"OH MY GAAAAAAAWD!!" Deidara screamed, clinging to me like a second skin.

"Deidara I--OOF!" I tumbled off the couch, Deidara coming with me. I can feel him on top of me. I…I think there's something on my lips. I can slightly make out his wide eyes in the dark, staring at me. I wonder if they're as big as mine are. I think…I think we're kissing. I see him close his eyes and feel his lips moving against mine. I do the same. Mmm…this is nice. I don't know how long it went on. When did the lights come back on?

"HINATA?!" Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!

END

Yuki: So, there's some DeiHina! I'm going to have lots of moments with all the pairings. Hinata's gonna have a frickin harem when i'm done with her! xD


	9. Blah Days

Yuki: Believe it or not, i'm grounded again --. My parents gave me only a few days with my computer because of 'good behavior'...-- Yuki is not happy

SasuHina: 6

GaaHina: 8

ItaHina: 5

DeiHina: 4

Chapter 9: Blah Days

Well, I'm out of the wheel chair now, since my side is all better. Deidara's pouting 'cause he doesn't get to push me around school anymore. Speaking of Deidara...

"Hina-chan!" Dei bounced over to me, pecking me on the lips. "How is my girlfriend today?" he asked, intertwining his fingers with mine. His eye was still purple from when Neji... uh found us on the floor... Neji is still pouting about the whole 'My little Hina-chan is dating boys' thing. But he'll get over it eventually...hopefully.

--

I sat in Deidara's lap at lunch. We sat with Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Deidara's friend Sasori, and Sasori's sister Tayuya. Tayuya was one of my new friends at Konoha High. We're lab partners in biology. Tayuya was very loud and voiced her opinion often. Like today...

"Who does that shithead teacher think he is?!" she exclaimed. "Giving me detention like that!" Sasori shook his head.

"You threatened to stab a girl with your pen and throw her out the window, Tayu," he stated. I chuckled at the memory.

Tayuya pouted. "So?" she whined.

"So, that's generally frowned upon," Kankuro snorted.

"Oh who asked you puppet-boy?!" Tayuya growled, clenching her fists.

--

I'm in drama early. The teacher's not here yet. Asshole won't stop staring at me. I'm looking at him out of the corner of my eye and listening to Naruto go on and on about ramen at the same time. I have to nod every so often to let Naruto think I'm listening. God this class is just so...ugh. Suddenly the school intercom buzzed to life.

__

"Hinata Hyuuga to the main office. Hinata Hyuuga to the main office, please."

Shit.

END

Yuki: yeah i know it's short, but my dad's being a dickhead about me not being outside when it's so nice and shit. Ugh...


	10. Oh Boy Days

Chapter 10: Oh Boy Days

I bit my lip, walking into the main office. The secretary looked at me and pointed to a door marked 'Principal Tsunade.'

"Oh boy," I whispered, hoping I hadn't done anything wrong. I hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Come in," came a muffled reply. I turned the door knob and tip-toed into the room.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, I don't bite," the woman I guessed was Principal Tsunade laughed. I smiled. I liked her. "Sit down," Tsunade gestured to a chair. I nodded and sat.

"Why did I get called down here?" I asked. Don't get me wrong, I was happy as hell to be away from my stalker. I was just curious.

"Well...I hear that you're friends with Gaara Sabaku," Tsunade started. Oh boy, where was this conversation going to go?

"Um...I guess I am. He's very nice," Tsunade snorted. I frowned. She saw this and held up her hands.

"Don't take it the wrong way. It's just, to the general population, Gaara's a tad...angry?" Tsunade tested the word on her tongue and shook her head. "No, antisocial is more like it. He's very antisocial." Huh, that was news to me. We talked everyday and sat together on the bus and in homeroom. "Well, let me get to the point, Hinata," She picked up a folder, opened it, and frowned at it's contents. "Gaara's flunking out of school," I gaped at her. "Yeah, he is. And I want you to get him to start doing his work,"

--

"Your flunking," Gaara looked up from his book and into my narrowed eyes. He sighed, dog-eared his page, and put his book down. He stood and just stared at me. "You're flunking," I repeated, with more force, poking him in the chest. We had a free period now, and he was always at this spot, reading.

"Yeah, I know," he grumbled.

"Aaaand?"

"And what?"

"And what are you going to do about it?!" I yelled. He blinked his cute little panda-eyes at me.

"Nothing?" I whacked him with my folder.

"No! Bad Gaara!" He pouted.

"That's not gonna do anything, Mister!" I glared at him. "Everyday after school : You, me, and books," As he started to protest, I hit him with my folder again and walked off to History.

--

When Itachi's car stopped right in front of me, I didn't know what to think. He leaned out of the open window and smirked at me. God is that guy sexy.

"Hey, Hina-chan. Want a ride?" I bit my lip and looked around. Deidara wouldn't like me being alone in a car with an older (and sexier) guy. Buuut... "Well?" he pressed. I grinned. Oh what the hell. I walked around the car and opened the passenger's side door. I settled onto the seat. Oooh they're heated. Nice. I shut the door and turned to see Itachi looking to his left. I looked too. Oh god. Stalker alert.

"Itachi! What the hell!" Sasuke yelled as he made his way to the car. "You're supposed to drive me home! Mom said so!" Itachi revved the engine and smirked at Sasuke.

"Sorry Little Brother, no room!" with that he sped out of the parking lot. I laughed happily, and Itachi smirked at me. Abrubtly he stopped the car, leaned over, and kissed me.

Oh...boy...


	11. Oh My God Days

Yuki: So oh my god! I'm updating a story! :O This chapter's a little longer than the others. Just a little though. I'm gradually increasing the length of the chapters 'cause my brain might explode if I do any more xD. Get ready for some major ItaHina! BUWHAHAHA!

Chapter 11: Oh My God Days

I...I...Oh my god! Did that count as cheating? Did I cheat on Deidara? Do I care? Oh my god, I'm a horrible person! I liked kissing Itachi! Well who wouldn't? But still, oh my god! I'm in a commited relationship for not even a month and this happens! The brother of my stupid stalker just has to like me. Ugh!!! Why?! I slammed my forehead against my desk over and over again. My head was still replaying the scene of that kiss in the car. He kissed me right? There's nothing wrong with that. But I kissed him back!

Neji walked into my room and saw me abusing my forehead. He hurried over and grabbed my head with both hands.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" he asked, confused.

"I HATE GUYS!" I exclaimed. Neji blinked, letting go of my head and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"That's a good thing, Hina-chan," he praised, smiling. I glared at him.

"Neji, I need some advice," I sighed. I can't believe I was going to ask my cousin for advice. Neji eyed me warily, thinking the same thing.

"What kind of advice?" he asked.

"Well...you're dating TenTen right?"

"Um...duh?"

"Shut up...So what if you liked another girl. What if you felt...more passionate for this girl and didn't really feel that way for Dei--Tenten."

"Hinata, are you trying to tell me you're a lesbian?"

"NO!!" What the hell, Neji?! I growled, hearing the doorbell ring downstairs. "That's Gaara. Forget I said anything Neji," I muttered. That's the last time I ask Neji for advice. I shouldn't have done it in the first place. Hmph. I stomped down the stairs and swung the door open. Gaara quirked a non-existant eyebrow at my obvious anger.

"Who stuck a stick up your ass?" Oh, Gaara, you have such a way with words.

"The world," I sighed. He nodded in understanding, shifting his backpack on his shoulder. "Come on let's study in my room,"

I led him upstairs and saw that Neji had smartly vacated the premises. I saw a yellow sticky-note on the door and sighed at what was written on it.

_'Hinata I support you no matter what sexual orientation you are_

_-Neji'_

Gaara's chin rested on my shoulder as he read the note, too.

"What's he talking about?" he asked, confused. I sighed and shook my head.

"I somehow led my cousin to believe that I'm a lesbian," Gaara chuckled and walked into my room. He came face to face with Pochi. I held my breath, hoping that this wouldn't end like the Sasuke thing. Surprisingly, Pochi landed on Gaara's flaming-red hair and started to preen him. He looked shocked for a second and then brought up a hand to pet her. Aww. I wish I had a camera. Oh well. I walked over to my desk to pick up my Geometry book. It was time to experience the joys of Geometry! Fun...

---

So apparently Gaara is a genius, and he just doesn't apply himself. That made me angry. I ranted and raved at him for like an hour. He agreed to actually do his homework and finish his assignments if we changed study nights to movie nights. I agreed because Gaara has become one of my best friends...and because he promised to make me his famous buttered popcorn. Yeah, that's another thing. Gaara's actually a crazy-awesome cook! He brought me cookies that tasted like heaven in cookie form! But, I had to get ready for school and I was not looking forward to trying to face Deidara after my kiss with Itachi.

I hummed as I skipped to the bus stop in a purple tank top and black pleated skirt. My humming came to a hault as I noticed a familiar car slowly trailing my steps. I turned to it as it stopped right next to me.

"Need a ride little girl?" Itachi leaned out his window and threw me a sexy grin. Oh my god. My knees turned to jelly instantly. Agh! I'm such a bad girlfriend! I gave him a look.

"I don't think riding in a car with you is such a good idea," I stated. He pouted sexily. God, did this man do anything un-sexily?

"Come on Hina-chan, I don't bite...hard," he smirked. Oh god. Why are my legs moving? Stop legs, stop! I got into the passenger-side of the car and bit my lip nervously as the car began to move. Damn. Damn. Damn. DAMN! Argh, why me? We stopped at the stop sign that marked my bus stop. I looked out the window to meet the curious gaze of Gaara. Oh god!!! I sunk deep into my seat and groaned. I glared at the side of Itachi's sexy head as we continued to drive to school.

"See something you like?" he chuckled.

"No," I grumbled. He took a hand off the wheel to play with my hair. I fought back the urge to purr like a cat. When we arrived at the school, I had a fight with the seatbelt. The seatbelt won. I looked over to Itachi to see him looking right back at me, a smirk on his face.

"Would you like some help, Hina-chaaaan?" he drawled.

"Yes," I mumbled, glaring at his head the whole time. He unbuckled his own seatbelt easily, causing me to blush at how stupid I must be to not be able to unbuckle a seatbelt. He then proceeded to lean practically on top of me, staring into my eyes as his hand slid down the length of the belt that held me in this seat of SIN! Aaaaaaaah! Why must I be tempted?! But I couldn't look away from those onyx eyes. He dipped his head in and pressed his lips to mine. I didn't notice I was free from the seatbelt until I was shifted onto Itachi's lap. Okay, this might be going too far. This...This was definitely cheating! I shook my head and pushed myself off his lap, opening the car door and practically leaping out. I huffed and puffed once I was at the entrance to the school building. I heard tires squeal and turned to see Itachi's smirking face as he drove away. Damn him! Damn him for being so incredibly good looking! I entered the school and promptly banged my head against the nearest locker. I could tell this was going to be a _great_ day. Note my sarcasm.

---

I walked into Biology and could tell that Tayuya had something to tell me. She couldn't sit still in her seat and her eyes were constantly darting from my seat to the door. I walked over to her.

"Yes?" I asked, putting my bag on her desk for the moment.

"I need to tell you something," I knew it. "But it's kinda serious, so don't get all mad and godzilla, 'kay?" Uh-oh, what did she want to tell me.

"Um...I'll try? What is it?" I asked slowly. What could she possibly need to tell me? Did she know about me cheating on Deidara? Did someone see me come out of Itachi's car? Did someone see our make out session? Did they have pictures?!

"Deidara's cheating on you," Now I was not expecting that one.

Hinata volcano set to erupt in 5...4...3...2...1...

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!?!?"

END

Yuki: So...-feels kinda bad-...I kiiiinda lost the voting thingy majig and am too lazy to count all the votes and stuff. So I'm just gonna do a bunch of people with Hinata and see what the feedback from everyone is. I'll put what pairings will be in this story (even if it's a little moment) and might possibly be the main pairing.

DeiHina (even though that relationship may be down the toilet after this chapter)

ItaHina (Yuki's personal fav ^_^)

SasuHina (there probably won't be a lot, if any, of this 'cause...well Hinata hates his guts xD)

GaaHina (though they might only be just friends...we'll see)

???Hina (Sorry, this dude hasn't been introduced yeeeeeet!)

???Hina (This dude hasn't been introduced yet either)

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE/CHAPTER OF **UMBRELLA**


	12. Fight Days

Yuki: Woohoo! Another chapter! Get ready for a fight scene!! Hehehehe

Chapter 12: Fighting Days

I can't believe...that...that urgh! My hands slammed onto Tayuya's desk, causing her to jump a bit. They curled into tight white-knuckled fists. Deidara's cheating on me? Screw me feeling bad about Itachi!

"How. Long." I bit out.

"A...a couple weeks," Tayuya gulped, staring at my trembling fists. That asshole was cheating on me before I cheated on him! Oooooooooooh wait till I get my hands on him. I have to call Neji and tell him we're having roasted blond tonight.

"With who?" At that moment, the slut of the school decided to strut her butt into Biology. Tayuya pointed.

"Her," Make that two roasted blonds.

Ino Yamanaka. That stupid blond bitch can't just date one guy. Noooo, she has to date one guy while screwing the whole male population of the high school! Ino was talking to her equally slutty and bitchy friends, when she glanced up and saw me. She smirked and sauntered over, her tight purple shirt showing more cleavage than I thought was legal. She stopped right in front of me, unaware of the emotional state I was in at the moment. She gave me a nasty smile and poked my chest.

"I'm doing your boyfriend," That was it. The string was cut. The rubber band was snapped. The volcano had officially erupted. I pulled back my arm and sent my fist crashing into her makeup-caked cheek. She cried out as she fell to the floor, her extremely short purple skirt exposing her bright pink thong to the world. Ew. She stood up quickly and raked her long fake nails across my cheek.

"You bitch!" she squealed. I smashed my hand back into her face, this time her nose. I'm pretty sure it's broken. Good. Tayuya cheered me on as blood trickled down my cheek and Ino's nose. All the kids in the classroom had formed a circle around Ino and I, most cheering for me. Only Ino's cronies cheered for her. Ino growled like an animal and kicked me in the stomach. Her 3-inch heel felt like a knife and I fell against a desk. I growled right back and lunged at her, taking her to the floor and punching her face like a cook would tenderize a steak.

"Stupid hoe! Can't have one guy, can you? Gotta screw the whole male population!!" I screamed. Her three friends decided to be unfair and enter the fight. One kicked me in the face. Tayuya was having none of that. She launched herself at the girl, punching her in the stomach and kicking her into a desk. The other two lunged at Tayuya. I stuck out my foot to catch one of them off guard, causing the girl to land flat on her face, probably breaking her nose. The other received a kick to the face curtesy of Tayuya. Ino's hands came around my neck and squeezed. I narrowed my eyes and elbowed her in the eye socket. She squealed in pain and fell flat against the floor, clutching her eye.

"Hey class, sorry I'm la..." Mr. Orochimaru stopped short three feet into the classroom. Uh-oh..."What is going on in here?!" he yelled, flailing his arms. Tayuya quickly grabbed my arm and hoisted me off of Ino. She stood confidently next to me and crossed her arms defiantly. I copied her stance.

"Hinata beat the shit out of Ino!" Some students chorused.

"Hinata taught that bitch a lesson," Others said.

"Tayuya kicked Ino's bitches' asses!" The rest said.

"INO! TAYUYA! HINATA! PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!!" Mr. Orochimaru screamed pointing to us and then to the door. Tayuya and I linked arms and walked out the door, stepping on Ino's hand on the way. She got up on her own and limped behind us, keeping at least 20 feet of distance between us. Once Tayuya and I got through the door of the office my stomach dropped. All I could think of now was that Neji was going to kill me.

---

"SUSPENDED?!" Neji paced back and forth in front of my bed. "FOR A WEEK!" I nodded as he continued to wear a path into my carpet with his feet. I sighed and scratched at the bandage that covered my cheek while shifting the bag of ice on my stomach. Stupid Ino. Oh well. It turns out I broke her clavicle (whatever that was). Whatever I broke, I broke it, that's all that matters. Now all I had to do was continue to listen to Neji's rant which had already taken up -- I looked at the clock I had on my wall -- 2 freakin' hours. Oh jeeze. I flung my head back into my pillows and groaned.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" I mumbled out an inaudible response, and he continued his lecture. Ugh.

END

Yuki: Hahaha, Ino got her ass kicked!

Ino: -growl-

Yuki: -sharpens stake and stabs it through Ino's chest-

Ino: AHH! -bursts into ash-

Yuki: Hehehe. Anyway...A message to all reviewers: Please go vote on the poll on my profile! Vote on who you want to be with Hinata! Not all the people are up there because they haven't been introduced yet. So...go vote! :D


End file.
